Left at the Altar
by May Yuki
Summary: Wedding Day. The brides couldn't be more nervous. But what happens when there are a few...uninvited guests? Love will be tested as Yang searches for Blake before it's too late.
1. The Big Day

**At this point, I would have an imaginary person smacking me upside the head for writing this. _Especially_ because I still have another unfinished story, but I _had_ to write this or I'd go insane.**

* * *

"Stop playing with the flowers! You're going to mess up the arrangements!"A commanding voice scolds her younger partner.

"Do we _have_ to arrange them like this? Can't we make it more unique by doing this?" Her partner complains.

"No! This is your sister's wedding! We are going to make sure it goes off without a hitch! Speaking of which, where _is_ your sister?"

"Uh, I think she's in her room. I'll go check on her. She's probably freaking out right now."

"Very well, I'll go check on Blake. If Yang is panicking, then Blake would most likely be as well."

* * *

Is she nervous? Yes. Is she worried something could happen? Of course. Blake clenches her fists for the fiftieth time, pacing back and forth in her room. She is wearing a dark purple corset and a long, ruffled black skirt, complete with two-inch black heels. Her ears are twitching in agitation, the bow still hiding her cat ears. Her hair is left primarily untouched, with a few curls.

A knock on the door makes her visibly jump. "Blake? It's me." She relaxes only slightly as she unlocks the door, allowing the heiress to walk in. The twenty-three year old Weiss Schnee strides in with her back straight and Myrtenaster on her hip as always. She has a simple white dress on to go with white heels. Her hair is tied up in the usual side ponytail as always and her scar is slightly hidden thanks to some concealer. "How are you feeling?"

"Nervous." Her left ear twitches again.

"It's a day for celebration, Blake. It only took Yang five years to finally propose to you."

"I can't believe we got this far."

"From being students at Beacon to full-fledged Huntresses," Weiss agrees. "It took us four years before we graduated and on the first year anniversary since we became Huntresses, Yang finally proposed."

Blake gives her teammate a small smile, remembering just how nervous her fiance was when she had proposed. "Are you planning one for yourself?"

Weiss's face immediately reddens. "Wh-what? I-I don't know wh-what you're talking about!" Blake chuckles in response.

"Please, we all know you're going to ask her."

" _What?_ How?"

"Weiss, it was _very_ obvious."

"I...Well, I was going to! I had everything planned out too! I went to Yang to ask her for her approval and before I could even meet up with Ruby, she proposes to you!" Weiss explains, clearly flustered.

"So when do you plan to ask her then?"

"I'm not sure...Yang never gave me her blessing. She just assumed I was suggesting that she propose to you." Blake chuckles, guessing what happened. Weiss, for once, was probably at a loss for words and didn't know what to say to ask for Yang's approval. She most likely meant to imply her intentions, but Yang took it completely differently.

Deciding to change the subject, Blake asks, "Where _is_ Ruby?"

"She went to go check on her sister. We both know how nervous you two are," Weiss explains, glad of the subject change.

"I can imagine...her room is probably a sauna by now," Blake jokes and Weiss sighs, bringing a hand to her face.

"Honestly, she just had to have a semblance that could theoretically burn down the entire building," Weiss gripes, crossing her arms.

* * *

"You'll be fine," the younger sister attempts to calm her older sister's nerves. Sweat is pouring down her face as Yang's aura continues to heat up the room.

"Wh-what if I drop the rings? Or if Blake trips? What if-?"

"Yang!" Ruby exclaims, slightly faltering as she stumbles in her heels. Ruby is wearing a plain, knee-length bridesmaid dress on and her hair is slightly curled. "Come on, Weiss has everything covered. There's no way this wedding is gonna screw up. A bunch of teams are here too! There's no way someone would come and try to disrupt it with this many Hunters and Huntresses in one building." Ruby sighs. "And would you please just put on your dress already? The ceremony's about to begin!"

Yang glances over to the long, layered yellow dress hanging on the wall. She scratches the back of her neck nervously and cautiously to not mess up her high updo. She sighs. "I just want this day to be perfect...if not for me, at least perfect for Blake," she replies, sitting down on the plush chair.

Ruby sits down opposite of her sister. "You'll be fine, Yang. We have security everywhere, the majority of everyone here are bona fide Hunters and Huntresses, and we have everything covered! Weiss made sure of it!"

Yang looks at her younger sister, thankful of her reassurances. "You're right! Thanks, Ruby!"

Ruby, glad that the good ol' confident Yang is back, shoots up from the seat. "Now hurry up and get in the dress! I'll go get Weiss and we'll walk you out first!" Before Yang can respond, the twenty-one year old Huntress flies out of the room, the rose petals slowly fluttering to the ground. Yang smiles, closing the door and locking it as she changes into her dress.

Nothing is going to get in the way of their wedding day.

* * *

Blake's ear twitches, hearing a rush of wind outside the door. "I think Ruby's here," she announces. Ruby peeks her head in as if on cue.

"Weiss, I got Yang calmed down. We should head over to walk her out," Ruby reports dutifully. When they were planning the wedding, it was decided that Yang would be escorted out first by Ruby and Weiss. Blake would be escorted out about five minutes after Yang is positioned at the altar.

"All right." Weiss turns back to Blake, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry, today will be definitely memorable. We'll make sure of it," she promises, offering a rare smile.

Blake, a bit more relieved, nods. "Thanks." Weiss removes her hand and follows her girlfriend out the room. Blake lets out a deep sigh, walking over to the mirror to make sure she is presentable.

A knock on the door stops her movements. Odd, what do they need? She barely has her hand on the doorknob for more than a second before she lets out a scream. Electricity shoots through her body as she stumbles back. The door swings open as she struggles to move.

Two figures walk into the room, her eyes frantically searching for something to use as a weapon. "Sorry to ruin such a special day, Belladonna," a gruff voice apologizes mockingly, "but Taurus has plans for you."

Her vision blurs as she dryly remarks, _Yeah...definitely memorable_ …

* * *

 **Relatively short because I wanted to establish the situation. The chapters will be longer for sure and I'll make it a personal goal that I don't upload a chapter unless it has more than 3,000 words. I have set up a rule for my stories that I won't upload a new chapter until I have the following chapter at least 50% written out. So there is no set date for when this will be updated.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Left at the Altar

**I'M ALIVE, I SWEAR. I've just...I haven't been able to write much these past two months (since August 29th)...But, anyways...**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"I can't wait to get out of this stupid neck trap!"

"After all these years and you still don't like wearing ties?"

"I've only worn ties like twice in my life. Remember, I grew up in Vacuo. "

"Of course, Sun, I remember. Do you remember what we're supposed to do?"

Sun bounces ahead of his companion, his tail swinging to and fro. "Totally, Velvs! We're gonna go and wait with Blake until Coco swings by to tell us that Yang's at the altar and then we're gonna escort her out!" Sun has cut his spiky, light-blonde hair so it's much shorter than before. He is wearing a simple tuxedo outfit with a hole cut out for his tail. "Now, quit worrying! You're starting to sound like Ice Queen."

Velvet clenches her fist, her fingers digging into the cloth of her light brown gloves. She is wearing a brown cocktail dress and one-inch beige-colored heels. "It doesn't hurt to make sure we have everything taken care of. I'm sure Yang wouldn't want-" Velvet's left ear twitches suddenly. Sun's tail stops moving as he tenses up in response.

"What's wrong?" His jokester demeanor vanishes instantly.

"There's no noise whatsoever. I don't hear anything."

"Uh...because everyone's at the main place?"

"I don't hear the guards or even Blake moving around in her room."

Sun looks around, suddenly realizing something. "Hey...what happened to Dove and Sky?" he asks, referring to the two members of Team CRDL. "We were supposed to run into them a while ago."

"I'll go check it out."

"No way, Velvs. If there's something wrong, we gotta go together. If you get hurt, Yatsuhashi's gonna skin me!"

"All right, let's go," Velvet leads the way, slightly wishing she had brought her weapon with her. Hopefully, Sun has his collapsible staff. She peeks her head out from the corner tentatively, her hand shaking ever so slightly.

"Hey, Velvs," Sun whispers to her. "Let me go first." Before she can protest, Sun bounds ahead of her and heads towards Blake's room. He knocks on the door, bringing his ear to the door. "Blake? Are you there?" No response. "...Blake? Did you pass out from nerves?"

"Sun!" Velvet suddenly yells. The door bursts open, a huge shadow runs out, shoving both Velvet and Sun aside. Sun recovers first, chasing after the shadow.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"Sun!" Velvet yells after him. The shadow leaps up onto the roof and Sun follows. Before he can grab onto the cloak, the figure suddenly disappears.

"What the-?" He hears footsteps behind him, but before he can turn around, someone karate-chops him on the back of his neck. He collapses and the figure turns around, glaring directly at Velvet. They pick up Sun and tosses him down, signaling Velvet to dash forward to catch him. As she checks on him, she glances back up.

"Who-?" The area around the figure shimmers and Velvet blinks, realizing that whoever it was is now gone. "Sun?" He responds with a groan. He whispers something to her and she remembers what they were there for. She slowly places Sun against the wall and dashes into Blake's room. "Blake!" No response. She looks around the room, trying to find her friend. "...Blake?" She notices something in the corner of her eyes, walking over. "Gambol...Shroud…" Realization dawns on her and she wheels around when she trips over something. Regaining her bearings, she recognizes the two prone figures on the ground. "Dove! Sky!" She jostles them, trying to get a reaction.

Dove responds first with a light groan, his eyes fluttering open for a second. "Wha-? Velvet?"

"What happened, Dove?"

"White...kidnap..." he groans out before falling unconscious again. She feels warm liquid on her left palm and she brings it up, her heart dropping when she realizes it is blood. She slowly flips both members of CRDL over and examine their wounds, not caring that blood is now on her dress. She grits her teeth, tearing parts of her dress to stem the bleeding.

Outside, Sun finally gets up, shaking his head to clear the fuzziness in his head. "Velvs! What happened?" he asks, stumbling towards her.

She presses down on the wounds again. "Stay here. I need to let the others know."

"Know 'bout wha'?" he slurs, still dazed.

"Blake has been kidnapped."

* * *

"What is taking them so long?" Weiss harshly whispers, receiving a reassuring squeeze from Ruby. The couple is standing two feet behind the bride-to-be, noticing that with each passing second, she's been getting more and more agitated.

"Ssh, Weiss, maybe Blake's still changing. They'll be here soon."

"Just look at how agitated your sister is. It must be because of S-" Ruby's gaze stops her girlfriend from accusing Sun.

"Look, just calm down. For all we know, Velvet is gonna walk in with Sun and Blake right beh-"

"Yang!" Velvet's voice grabs her attention. Everyone immediately focuses on the Faunus, taking note of her appearance. Yatsuhashi is the first by her side, asking her about the blood. "It's not mine," she answers reassuringly. She looks directly at Yang and Yang could tell something is wrong. "Dove and Sky need medical attention. Blake's been kidnapped."

* * *

"How did they get past all of us?" Weiss questions, pacing back and forth in agitation. The two partners are in one of the rooms at the venue as they wait for news. "The entire venue was full of Hunters and Huntresses!"

"Weiss…"

"What do they even _want_ with Blake? She told us she left the group before attending Beacon!" After Velvet had informed everyone, Cardin and Russel led the way to Blake's room, concerned about their teammates. Neptune, Scarlet, and Sage followed close behind to check up on Sun. Ruby, Weiss, and Yang were right behind them. On the way, Scarlet explained to the group what Dove had told her, unsure what to make of it.

Weiss mutters to Yang and Ruby, theorizing that it must be the White Fang. Cardin and Russel made a beeline for their teammates, carefully moving them aside.

Everyone searched the room and the area for evidence when Velvet let out a surprised scream. Yang instantly rushed to her side, freezing up as she stared at the dark red stain on the beige carpet. Her semblance flared up instantly, her eyes a crimson red. She began tearing away at the hem of her dress and kicked off her heels, intending to go off and search for Blake. It took Ruby, Weiss, Neptune, and Yatsuhashi to hold her down. Now, the blonde huntress is in her room, trying to calm down.

"I don't know either, Weiss...We need to keep an eye on Yang before she does something crazy."

"It's not crazy," a new voice retorts from behind Ruby. "She's my _fiance_. I _have_ to go and rescue her." Yang walks in, wearing her Huntress outfit. She still has her tan vest with gold piping, but has left it unzipped. Underneath is a low-cut, black, crop top that has her midriff exposed, her abs revealed to the world. She has her black, fingerless gloves underneath Ember Celica, which is in its unarmed state. She wears black spandex and the purple fabric is attached to the back of the spandex. On her hip is a brown belt that has two sets of bullets for her to pull out quickly on her sides with two pouches at the end of them. She wears leather knee-high boots with orange socks that cover up to half of her thigh. Gambol Shroud's hilt is sticking out behind Yang's right shoulder. Ruby frowns, noting that her older half-sister's eyes are still crimson red.

"We don't even know where she is," Weiss tries to reason with her.

"That's why we have to find a member of the White Fang and get some information!"

"Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch are investigating the entire venue right now with Team CFVY and SSSN. We should have some information soon."

"How long is that going to take?"

"We don't know, Yang. But we need to be discrete about it. If they find out that we're searching for Blake, they might…" Weiss trails off, realizing that she would just rile up Yang even more. "Never mind."

"Look, if you're not going to help me find her, that's fine. I'll go look for her myself," Yang growls.

"Of course I want to help! She's my teammate too, Yang! But we can't take these risks. We have to consider the possibility that someone helped the White Fang sneak in. If we find that person, then we might be able to get some more information on where Blake is. But we _have to be discreet_."

"We can ask for the guest list and information for the employees that were working today," Ruby suggests. She jumps up from her chair. "I'll go ask the employees." Her semblance activates and she zooms past her sister and girlfriend before they can even say anything.

"That dolt," Weiss mutters. "I'll go ask for the guest list." Weiss exits the room, leaving Yang alone with her thoughts once more. She knows Weiss has a point, but she can't just sit here and do nothing while they search for clues. She reaches behind her, removing Gambol Shroud and she examines it, running her fingers along the sheath.

Yang's legs collapse, leaving her sitting on the ground as tears threaten to spill out of her eyes. She hugs her fiance's weapon tightly, swearing that she'll find her, wherever she may be.

* * *

Darkness. That's the first thing she notices. Her ears strain to determine where she is, but she hears absolutely nothing...except water dripping. She tries to move her arms and legs, but she quickly learns that she's restrained by rope. Blake tries to activate her Semblance to get out of her restraints, but electricity shoots up and down her body.

She lets out a pained scream as her head flops down, panting in pain. A metallic door opens, the squeaking irritating her ears, which flatten in response. "Cat's awake."

Blake can't help but grimace, recognizing the voice: The White Fang lieutenant on the train all those years ago. "Leave us." Her eyes widen under the blindfold when she hears the new voice, feeling her ears shoot up as well.

 _Adam_.

She feels a hand on her face, tugging the blindfold off violently. Her eyes squeeze tight in response to the harsh light shining on her, also looking away to get her eyes to adjust. She can sense Adam waiting for her and once her eyes finally stop aching from the light, she opens them, turning back to him.

"What do you want?"

No response.

"Why are you kidnapping me?"

No response.

"Damn it, Adam! Why are you-"

"How does it feel to be ignored?"

Blake blinks in confusion. "What?"

"You left without any explanation that day. You expected me to come back to the White Fang with an excuse?"

"You know why I left," Blake answers. "I wanted us to be treated with respect."

"And we did! We still do!"

"Out of fear!" Blake argues, straining against her restraints. "I refused to use my skills to aid in the White Fang's violence!"

"And that's why I kidnapped you." Blake scowls, trying to fit the puzzle pieces together in Adam's line of reasoning. "The White Fang has big plans."

"And how do you know that?"

Adam turns away. "And they plan to use _you_ ," he continues, completely ignoring her question.

"What?"

He turns back to her. "Your Semblance is especially useful, considering how you were one of the few who actually had a Semblance in the entire organization."

"What makes you think I would-"

"They've been looking for you. Ever since you left the White Fang, we never really could find a replacement for you. While you were with Beacon, they couldn't do anything to you without incurring the wrath of all the kingdoms. So, they waited until you graduated."

"But why now? It's been two years since we graduated."

"If they were to ever abduct you before today, it still would've been risky. Your team is rather famous, if you didn't realize that. Even coming today was dangerous."

"But why?"

"Today was the day when everyone's guards would be down since they're so focused on the wedding. No one knows we were involved. It was rather easy to sneak into the venue the way we did."

"And you don't think they'd be able to figure it out even now?"

"No one saw us that haven't been dealt with. The members that were dispatched to get you told me they dealt with the 'guards' standing near your room."

Blake's stomach drops. "You mean...they killed-" Adam looks away again, giving Blake her answer. "They're stronger than you think!"

"Are you telling me that? Or are you telling yourself?" he asks. Blake shrinks away, clearly disturbed.

"What makes the White Fang think I would willingly work for them again after all these years?"

"If you can prove your loyalty, they'll let you live. The White Fang doesn't like traitors, after all."

"I would rather die than be a murderer myself," Blake defiantly answers.

"What if other lives are involved?"

Her eyes widen in shock. "You wouldn't…"

"We have members following your team's every step. They suspect us and if they get too close…" he trails off, leaving the threat hanging in the air. "At the same time, if _you_ don't cooperate, Team RWBY would disappear from the world before they even had a chance of being real Huntresses." Blake stares at Adam, defiance still in her eyes, but not as prominent as before. "And I've been told that a certain...blonde Huntress will be slowly...dealt with."

A knock on the door alerts Adam.

"I'll leave you to think about it," he begins, walking to the door. "Remember, Blake. There are other lives at stake this time as well. Are you going to the noble thing like you did when you deserted us? When you deserted _me_?" He opens the door and exits the room.

The defiance finally leaves Blake's eyes and she looks down, conflict evident on her face. What the hell is she supposed to do?

* * *

"Got it!" Ruby announces proudly, grabbing Weiss's attention. "There were three employees who were supposed to check in, but they didn't until the time around the ceremony. The owner said that they were acting pretty strangely, ignoring almost everything he said." She hands the paper with the three suspects' names to her girlfriend.

"The guest list are all the people we invited. Not a single stranger," Weiss reports. "Let's go get Yang and we can interrogate these three. Are all the employees still in the room we left them in?"

"Yup! Team CFVY is still there, keeping an eye on them."

"While we're at it, we should change too," Weiss reminds her.

"Ooh, you're right! I can't wait to get out of these stupid heels! I still don't know how you fight in these…"

Weiss looks away. "Lots of practice…"

* * *

"Hey, Coco!" Ruby greets the twenty-four year old Huntress as she, Weiss, and Yang walk towards the her and Fox. Coco has her dark brown beret on her head and is also wearing her black, wire-rimmed aviator sunglasses. Despite wearing a coffee-colored cocktail dress, Coco is still just as intimidating as she is in her usual outfit.

Ruby is wearing her black blouse with the skirt with red trimmings, complete with her red cloak. The red cloak is actually frayed at the bottom and her emblem is at the center of the cloak. She now has Weiss's emblem on her belt, compared to when she was younger. She still wears the same boots as well.

Weiss is wearing a white suit with a red tie, a white coat replacing her old bolero jacket. Her emblem is on the left shoulder blade of her coat. Instead of her "combat skirt", she wears a pair of white slacks that goes into her knee-high black boots. The belt she uses has Ruby's emblem at the center. Her hair is shorter than before, her ponytail not going past her shoulder.

"Hello, Ruby," Coco responds. Fox glances in their direction, nodding in acknowledgement of their presence. Fox is wearing a tuxedo with a muted orange bowtie, his usually messy copper hair combed to look presentable.

"Are Yatsuhashi and Velvet still inside?" Weiss asks.

"Yes, they've made sure no one's left."

"Great, thank you. We might have found our suspects," Weiss reports. Coco nods, glad that they might have a clue on the missing Huntress.

Yang walks past all of them, shoving the door open. Her hair is still flaring and her eyes are still red. The door slam against the walls when they open, grabbing everyone's attention. She scans the group, making a beeline for the three suspects. The three suspects are isolated in a corner on the left, Yatsuhashi standing by them. Velvet has the rest of the employees on the right side of the room. She grabs the front of the closest suspect, bringing him to her face. "Where...is...Blake?"

No response.

Yang growls, cocking her arm back to punch the man into the middle of next year when Ruby rushes to her side, holding her arm. "Yang! Calm down! Punching him isn't gonna help!"

"What the hell are we supposed to do, then?!" she yells back at her sister. Ruby recoils away as if Yang had punched her. In her anger-filled haze, Yang doesn't register the reaction.

She does, however, register the slap on the face Weiss gave her. Yang drops the man in surprise, bringing her hand to her cheek. "Look, Yang, we know she's your fiance. But that doesn't give you the right to treat us, even your own _sister_ like that. She's our teammate too. We're just as worried as you are."

Yang continues staring off into space, her eyes still red. Ruby appears in her peripheral vision and she blinks, her eyes _finally_ reverting back to the lilac colors. She sighs, clenching her fists. Ruby hugs her as Weiss motions to Yatsuhashi.

Yatsuhashi, having bulked up over the years, towers over everyone. He grabs the three suspects, gathering them all. "What are you going to do?" Velvet asks from her side.

"Just an interrogation," Weiss answers.

* * *

" **Interrogation"...I think this is also going to be a monthly update kinda story. Surprisingly, I normally have a plethora of plot bunnies for stories, but this one...not so much. Maybe once more of Volume 3 is released, the plot bunnies will return.**

 **If anyone wants to draw the characters, please, don't hesitate to ask for the details! I'm not an artist and I'd welcome the drawings! :)**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review!** (◕‿◕✿)


	3. Belladonna

***claws hands down face* I'm going to pretend I'm okay after watching the latest episode. Just…**

 **On with the story!**

* * *

"Start talking!" Weiss commands, slamming Suspect #1 against the wall. The suspect has dirty blonde spiky hair and three whisker markings on his cheeks. He scowls, turning away from Weiss.

Yang is silently fuming in the corner of the room, letting Weiss deal with the suspects. She and Ruby had agreed that that would be the best course of action as Yang isn't thinking clearly. Ruby is keeping an eye on the other two as Weiss interrogates the first one. Suspect #2 has shoulder-length, orange hair and a pair of antlers jutting out of her head. She shifts around, grabbing Ruby's attention. "Hey, don't move…" Ruby whispers to them. Suspect #3 has a black undercut hairstyle and a scar running down diagonally from the left of his forehead to the right side of his chin.

"Who are _you_ to boss us around like that? You think we're just a bunch of animals?!" he growls at Ruby, baring his sharp, canine teeth at her.

Ruby flinches, caught off guard. "I'm not-"

"You're all the same! Just a bunch of ruthless racists! You don't give a damn about us!"

"I'm not like everyone else! I care about you all!" Ruby protests.

"You say that, but you're not proving it! Actions speak louder than words and your team's actions are telling us otherwise!"

"What are you talking about?" Ruby asks, scowling.

"You have the three of us separated from everyone else, tied up like any other animal! And you expect us to believe that you care about us?!"

"The three of you are suspected of assisting the White Fang in the abduction of our teammate!" Weiss jumps in, her hand holding down suspect #1 against the wall still.

"Why?! Just because the three of us are Faunus?! Where's your proof that we helped them?"

"You were the only three that didn't check in at the designated time this morning for the wedding! And the fact that you haven't said a single word until now is suspicious enough!" Weiss argues.

"There's no conclusive evidence that we're responsible then! I'm right! You're all a bunch of-" The female suspect slams against her partner, stopping him. "What the hell, Karyn?"

"We didn't have a choice…" she mutters under her breath. Ruby kneels down beside her, putting her hand on her back. "They came to us yesterday and said if we don't do what we're told, they'd kill our friend."

"Karyn!" The man that Weiss is holding yells, trying to break out of Weiss's grasp. Despite her size, Weiss can hold him down without much effort.

"Hold still!" Weiss commands, applying more pressure on his chest. He grimaces, slightly relaxing to show her that he doesn't plan on trying anything. She turns back to Karyn. "Please explain."

"The White Fang kidnapped one of our friends and said that if we don't help them kidnap one of the brides, they'd kill her. We didn't have a choice! We all know how intense the White Fang has gotten in recent years…I...We didn't want to take the risk that they'd kill her."

"Why didn't you just ask a team to help you?" Ruby asks as if it's the easiest thing in the world.

"Do you honestly think you damn humans would help a bunch of Faunus?"

"Jackel, stop it," Karyn scolds him. "We have to trust them. They're our only chance to get back…"

"You don't really think we can trust them, do you?" Karyn looks away from Jackel, glancing towards the man in Weiss's grasp.

"I trust them. And you two should as well. If they really are as bad as you think, they would've killed us by now."

"Who's to say they won't kill us once we give them the information they want?"

"They haven't tortured us, have they? They're just trying to find and rescue their friend from the White Fang."

"And how do you know the White Fang isn't gonna kill her _and_ us before we can even tell them?"

"We just have to trust them." Karyn glances over to Yang for a second before looking back to them. "This entire venue is brimming with certified Hunters and Huntresses."

The Faunus with the dirty blonde hair sighs. "It's our fault." Weiss turns her attention back to him. "We were recruits of the White Fang several years back...about six years ago. We left a year ago when the White Fang started getting more intense and the power shifted around again."

"What do you mean it shifted?" Weiss asks as she releases her grip on the man. Ruby, noticing that, unties the bindings on Jackel and Karyn. Ruby and Weiss gesture to let them know that they can sit on the chairs in the room. Once the three are comfortable, Jackel speaks up.

"I think you all know him," he mutters under his breath.

"The previous White Fang leader, the one that started all of the violence, passed the mantle onto someone else. Adam Taurus," Karyn elaborates. Yang is suddenly standing between Ruby and Weiss, her eyes boring down on the three.

"Did you say... _Adam Taurus_?" she growls.

Karyn nods meekly, unsure of how Yang will react. Ruby hesitantly brings her hand up to her sister's shoulder, but pulls back before she can get burned as Yang flares up. Her eyes transition to crimson red again as she lets out a low growl.

She should have suspected him to be involved. Days before their graduation from Beacon Academy, Adam had appeared at the front of the school, standing alone. Blake had sensed his presence and met up with him, her entire team by her side if needed. Yang, especially, was practically hugging Blake as they walked out to meet her former partner.

Yang felt a sort of ugly satisfaction when she saw Adam stiffen up once he saw how intimately close she was with Blake. Weiss and Ruby were on edge, anticipating a potential attack, but Adam simply wished to congratulate Blake.

The four of them knew that he had something else planned, but seeing as he was outnumbered and most likely not going to accomplish anything, Adam decided to fall back. "I should have taken him in when I had the chance," Yang mutters under her breath after she recalls that moment.

"Yang?"

"If we had stopped him that day he appeared, we wouldn't be in this situation!" Yang explodes at her younger sister.

In her peripheral vision, she can see the three Faunus recoil in surprise and fear. She can hear Weiss sigh. "Yang, what's done is done. That was two years ago. Who knows what happened to him since?" she tries to calm down the blonde Huntress. Yang sighs in frustration.

"Do you know where the White Fang are located?" Ruby asks, shifting the situation back to the important matter at hand.

The two males shake their heads, but Karyn remains silent for a moment, clearly in thought. "Don't we have…?"

"No!" Jackel suddenly yells, surprising the three Huntresses.

"But-"

"No! After what he did to his own _brother_ …"

"What happened?" Weiss asks, receiving a sigh from Jackel.

"Our leader here, Rex, has an older brother who's still with the White Fang. _If_ he's willing to cooperate with us 'defectors', we might be able to get some information. But considering what happened the last time, I highly doubt he's gonna help us."

"Even his own brother?" Ruby asks, her innocence still evident.

"He...didn't want us to leave the White Fang. The three of them got into a huge fight that gave Jackel that scar and…"

"My brother nearly killed me."

"What?!"

Rex slowly pulls up his shirt, revealing a pale scar on his chest. He releases his grip and sighs. "We found out that the White Fang was planning on attacking important figures, including the Schnee family." Weiss stiffens at the news. "We decided that all of this violence would have no resolution so we decided to leave...but Rex's brother didn't agree."

"But it's been a year since Adam came into power, according to you. Why haven't they attacked yet?"

"Your Faunus friend is the key," Rex answers. "We don't know all the details, but Adam mentioned that he wanted to get back his old friend."

"Would Blake really go back to him though?"

"Even if she refuses, I'm pretty sure Adam is going to somehow threaten her into working for him," Weiss theorizes.

"What's your friend's name?" Ruby asks. "We'll rescue her along with Blake!"

"Erin, she's a monkey Faunus," Karyn responds. "But are you really going to find the White Fang?"

"We have to. Blake's life is at stake and I'll do anything to save her."

"But what if Adam makes you choose?" Karyn asks. Rex places his hand on Karyn's left thigh, his eyes trying to tell her something.

But Yang asks, "What do you mean?"

"If you had to choose between saving the world or Blake, which would it be? What about between Blake and one of your other teammates?"

Yang pauses for a moment, digesting her question. She gives Karyn a half-hearted smirk, "I'd try to find a way to save everyone."

"Let's hope you never have to choose," Rex pipes up, shaking his head.

Weiss claps her hand together once, getting their attention. "Now that we know a bit more, we can start devising a plan. We'll head back to my home and prepare there." Yang opens her mouth to argue, but Weiss turns to her. "Looking for Blake in the dark isn't going to help either. It's best if we have a plan." Yang scowls, but relents and nods in agreement.

"What about us?" Jackel asks, constantly glancing over to the window.

"You're going with us to the manor," Ruby answers as if it's the obvious solution.

* * *

The door slowly opens once more, Blake's ears flicking in annoyance. She scowls when she sees Adam walking in.

"Have you made your decision?" he asks her. Blake grits her teeth, refusing to give him an answer. "Don't make me resort to more... _drastic_ measures, Blake. I _will_ do it if I have to."

Still no response. He sighs, digging something out of his pockets. This gets a response from her. "What are you doing?"

"If you won't listen to me, I'll have to make you."

"What are you-" Adam stops her by jabbing a needle into her shoulder. She lets out a surprised yelp of pain as she notices the clear liquid in the syringe entering her body. He pulls it out once it finishes and puts it back in his pocket. Blood slowly trickles out of the small wound.

"I didn't want to have to use it...especially since it's still in its developmental phase. But we _do_ need someone to test it out for us."

"And you decided it'd be me?"

"You and one other."

"Who?"

"None of your concern."

"Adam-"

"Be quiet."

Her mouth seals shut. She tries to utter a sound from her throat, but nothing comes out. She looks at him in shock. How did he manage to even obtain this kind of drug? He removes the bindings on her, stepping back as if daring her to fight him. She noiselessly growls at him, her eyes threatening to burn him.

"This'll be your room for quite a while...I suggest you get used to it."

He slowly opens the door and she leaps at him without warning. She tackles him, shoving him aside. Before she can get more than three steps out of the room, White Fang members are surrounding her, pointing their guns at her. She freezes up, eyes darting around to find an opening.

She hears a grunt from Adam as he gets up, assisted by a member. "Pretty gutsy, Belladonna," he tells her. "Pretty different from before. Get back into the room." She internally screams at her legs to stop moving, doing her best to resist it, but the drug is too strong. "Sit down on the cot." Only now does she notice the tattered cot in the corner of the room with a blanket so thin she isn't sure it'd even help her. Her body obeys his command and she tries to break free as he closes the door behind him. "Oh right, you're allowed to talk."

She can feel the release on her vocal chords. "Why are you doing this, Adam? And what were you talking about back there?"

"Remember when you first met me? You didn't know even know your own name, let alone everything happening. I protected you from all of the enemies...all of those damn humans and anyone in the organization who didn't believe in you. And you desert me."

"I already told you! It-"

"It doesn't matter. No matter what you do, that drug is going to be in your system. And like I said, I suggest you get a good night's rest. You'll need it for tomorrow."

Golden eyes look on, confused. "What's happening tomorrow?"

He opens the door, still keeping an eye on her. He tosses something on the ground at her before answering, "Initiation." He leaves, closing the door behind him and leaving the bride-to-be in the dark.

* * *

Weiss's limo pulls through the obsidian-colored, ornate gate, circling around the circular patch of freshly cut grass. There are lights attached to the gate and along the road for vision. Karyn stares out the window, fascinated as her eyes take in the mansion.

The mansion is only two stories, but the width of the entire building itself compensates for that. There are two wings connected to the mansion. The second floor belongs to team RWBY, the left wing for Weiss and Ruby and the right wing for Blake and Yang. The first floor is for the guests, among other things. It is made primarily of bricks that have been painted white. Windows are placed all around the mansion, some of them with their curtains drawn. The roof is comprised of dark shingles, not a single piece discolored or out of place. There is a balcony covering the doorway, the railing made of marble. There are two doors leading out to the balcony. A set of steps lead up to the eight-feet tall iron door. Hanging on the bottom of the balcony is a single lamp, lighting the way for the six.

A butler walks over to the car door and opens it for them, placing a hand out for Weiss. Once all of them are out, Karyn continues gawking at the mansion. Jackel pretends to be disinterested, but his glances say otherwise and Rex remains passive.

"Come on, we shouldn't be out here for too long," Weiss reminds them, leading the way up the steps. Yang follows closely behind her, still silent. As Ruby follows, she remembers that the three ex-members are still in awe of the home.

She approaches them with a warm smile. "You don't wanna get lost in here. Just follow me and you'll be fine!"

Once they step in, Karyn is openly gaping at the white-marbled tiles of the foyer. Two pure white, grand staircases are right in front of them leading up to the second floor with an iron railing and polished, golden banister. A chandelier hangs at the center between the staircases.

"Yang? Where are you going?"

"Sim room," she answers, making a beeline to the back of the mansion, turning right and disappearing from view. Weiss sighs, palming her face in frustration.

"Well, follow me. I'll show you to the guest rooms," Weiss commands, grabbing the attention of the other four.

"I'll get some food made," Ruby offers, going to the left of the staircase.

"This way," Weiss reminds them, walking down the same corridor Yang had. Along the walls are images of Team RWBY through the years. At the very start of the hallway are their first year images and as they continue, the three Faunus can tell the four girls have grown wiser and stronger. The last two images are of their graduation ceremony: on the left is the more formal photo and on the right is the silly photo.

In it, Ruby had ran around the four of them moments before the photo was taken so rose petals are fluttering down them all. She is standing next to Weiss with a wide grin and Weiss herself is seen mid-scolding. Yang saw her chance and had picked up Blake without warning, kissing her on the cheek.

The three had stopped, looking at the picture. "Who's the leader supposed to be on your team?" Rex asks, examining the photograph.

"Ruby, the one standing next to me," Weiss replies, pointing to her.

"Huh, you look like you'd be the leader," Jackel comments. "You're the only serious one in here."

"It _was_ supposed to be a funny photo," Ruby explains from behind them, having had come out from the dining room. "Weiss just didn't expect anything." Ruby gives them the same grin as the one in the photo.

"Hmph," is Weiss's only answer to her girlfriend. "This way." She leads them into a large, open room as Ruby heads back. There is a huge monitor on the wall in front of them, but the room itself is empty.

"What's this room?"

"It's where the four of us would have discussions with the headmasters or other teams. It's usually empty until we need to use it," Weiss explains, not glancing back. "It serves another purpose, but that's only when Yang gets bored."

The vague answer only further piques the curiosity, but seeing Weiss go through another hallway reminds them of why they are here in the first place.

Once the three of them walk into the room, Weiss gestures at the nearest door. Along the hallway are five mahogany doors altogether and there is another room at the very end of the corridor. "The room at the very end is the bathroom. These five rooms are guest rooms, and this room," she gestures to the closest one, "is the best one. It'll be able to accommodate you while you stay here. This is the room we normally leave for important clients if they ever need to stay overnight or if we're hiding someone."

She opens the door, gesturing to them to follow her. "Wow," Karyn mutters as they step in. The room is painted a dark color and also has maroon-colored carpet, making the room dark. A fireplace is right in front of them with a loveseat and a partition is to their immediate right. The king bed, on the other side of the partition, has neatly folded bed sheets and pillows placed on it. To the left of the bed is a door, but is closed tight with a keypad next to it. A dresser is next to the fireplace. There is only one window in the room, next to the fireplace, with its curtains drawn.

"That door is the safe door. If someone tries to break in, you just have to input the code and you'll be led on a path to a fully-fueled car that you can use to escape." She turns back to them with a smile. "But that's only needed when all four of us are incapacitated."

"Shouldn't we know the code? You know, just in case?" Karyn asks.

Weiss pulls out a sheet of paper from her pocket and hands it to Rex. "This is the code for this week. It changes every other week in case it ever gets in the wrong hands. Once you're situated, I'll send someone to escort you to the dining room. I'm sure you're starving."

"Thank you...for everything, Ms. Schnee," Rex thanks her, bowing slightly.

Weiss bows to him in reply, "Of course."

She heads out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

Yang yells, throwing a punch at the Beowolf, knocking its head clear off. In her rage-induced haze, she launches herself at the rest of the Grimm monsters. She is suddenly blindsided, knocking her off her feet. The Grimm surround her, ready to kill her but a buzzer sounds. The simulated monsters all fade away, leaving her alone.

She lies there for a moment, catching her breath and sits up. She puts her head in her hands, angry at herself and at Adam. If she had brought Adam in that day, they would never be in this situation. Even now, she should have ignored Blake and just taken him in.

" _I knew you'd be in here_ ," Ruby comments, her voice coming from the intercom. Yang looks up, glancing to the wall behind her. " _You should shower, Yang; we're gonna be eating soon._ " She stands up, staggering a little bit as sweat pours down her face. She stumbles out of the simulator room, running into Ruby as she exits the control room. Before Yang could do anything, Ruby is right in front of her. She gives her older sister a hug, ignoring the fact that Yang is sweating. "Don't worry, Yang, we'll get her back." Yang stands there, appreciative of her sister's efforts to reassure her. Yang is about to say something when Ruby suddenly pushes her away with a sour look.

"Rub-"

"Now hurry up and shower. You stink," she remarks, sticking her tongue out. Yang grabs her sister in a headlock and gives her a noogie. "Y...Yannnggg...can't...breathe…" Ruby begs, her face smothered by Yang's bosom.

"Oh yeah." She releases her sister and gives her a toothy grin. "Thanks, Ruby...I needed that."

"Ugh, gross, I got your sweat in my hair now!" Ruby complains. "I'm gonna go and change too. I better see you at the table later!"

"Yes, mother," Yang sarcastically replies, heading to the room in front of her. This little wing of the house is the simulator room. It has two rooms: one for Ruby and Weiss and one for Blake and Yang. The rooms are customized specifically for the couples and the team sim room is upstairs between their bedrooms. Ruby had come out of the control room - which allows anyone to observe the four Huntresses train - and the room next to it is the bathrooms for both men and women as well as a first aid room if needed.

Yang heads to the showers first, pressing a button to notify someone to bring her clothes before she walks in.

* * *

"So there was nothing?" Weiss asks.

"Unfortunately, no. But do not worry. I've contacted the other Headmasters to keep an eye out for any potential White Fang movement. I suggest you up the security to your own home, Ms. Schnee. It is likely that they will come after the three Faunus," Ozpin reminds her.

The screen takes up about fifteen feet of the wall and control panels are placed in front of them. Ruby is standing next to them to monitor any fluctuations as it is recent installation to their home. Weiss is near her and the three Faunus are sitting on the sofas scattered around near the screen.

Yang is… "Ms. Xiao Long," Ozpin begins, stopping her.

"I'm just going to the sim room," she explains.

"You do remember I know the layout of your home and the sim room is that way," he points to his left at the archway leading to the sim room. "Ms. Xiao Long...have some faith in your team. We _will_ rescue Ms. Belladonna. I promise."

"But no one knows what Adam could be doing to her right now! He could be…" she trails off, shuddering at the thought. She never actually interacted with Adam, but just the thought of him doing obscene things to Blake starts her blood boiling. Yang's eyes flash red for a second. She clenches her fists, taking deep breaths to calm herself down.

"Yang, we gotta trust Blake too. I'm sure she'll be able to handle whatever Adam has in store for her," Ruby tries to reassure.

"We _are_ full-fledged Huntresses, after all, Yang. We didn't get that title for nothing," Weiss also reminds her.

Yang looks away. "I just don't want her to get hurt."

* * *

Blake shivers, the cold draft relentlessly blowing into the room. The thin blanket does little to help her, especially when she's still in her wedding outfit. She has no idea how long she's been there, lost in her thoughts, when she suddenly sits up. She remembers that Adam had thrown something on the ground earlier. Climbing out of the bed, she kneels down to search the ground. She finds the object and stares at it for a moment before holding it close to her chest, tears suddenly streaming down her face. The object is a wilted, pink flower that reminds Blake of a rather fond memory she has with Adam.

 _Eight-year old Blake had just returned from a recent rally...an unsuccessful one at that. But she had to believe it was working, even if the people tossed rotten food and trash at her. Even if they gave her cuts and bruises._

 _She never understood why her fellow ralliers always looked so downcast. The humans were bound to listen to them soon...right? Everyone that had gone to the rally were dispersing around the camp, leaving her alone. The White Fang was always trying to travel to the cities, but rarely got any hospitality. So they had to camp at the outskirts of the city._

 _Blake was born into the White Fang, but she couldn't remember who her parents were. She doesn't even know if they were even members to begin with. For all she knew, they could be dead. So she never bothered looking for them. As she headed to her tent, deep in her thoughts, she saw a young boy nearby. He had short and spiky red hair and she could see a pair of bull horns jutting out from his head. Who could he be? What's he doing here?_

 _Upon closer inspection, she realized that he was at least two years older than she was. She also spotted the Grimm mask in one hand and a pink flower clutched in the other. "Who are you?" she asked, slowly and cautiously approaching him._

 _He turned towards her, his chocolate-brown eyes looking at her. "They told me to wait here for my partner. They said this is their tent," he gestured to her tent._

" _Oh...that's mine," she explained, tugging at the cloth on her left arm._

 _He gave her a small smile, walking to her. "I'm Adam Taurus. What's your name?"_

 _She looked at him. "...Blake."_

" _No last name?"_

" _I'm...Blake...just Blake," she muttered as she glanced away, her ears twitching._

 _Adam stared at her nervously, trying to figure out what to say next. Then his eyes shifted to the flower in his hands. "Well...how about this?" he asked, offering the flower to her._

" _What?" she asked, looking at the flower and back at Adam._

" _Well, there was a small patch of belladonna flowers next to your tent and...they're really pretty…" he trailed off, looking away for a moment. "...L-like you." She stood there in surprise, trying to register what he just told her. "Why don't I call you 'Blake Belladonna'?"_

" _Blake...Belladonna…" she mumbled to herself._

" _Yeah, it'll be easy to remember, especially with the flowers right next to you!" He cleared his throat. "So, why don't we start over?" He extended his hand out to her. "My name is Adam Taurus! What's yours?"_

 _Blake finally registered what he had said and tears began to well up. She clutched the belladonna flower - now her namesake - to her chest for a moment, sniffling. She extended her other hand out to him and shook it._

" _I...I'm Blake...Blake Belladonna."_

 _He smiled back at her. "Nice to meet you, Blake Belladonna!"_

* * *

 **At this moment, I have absolutely no idea if I'm going to let the upcoming episodes affect my story because I already have it all planned out. If Dove, for example, dies in future episodes, I'm going to pretend he's still alive for the sake of the story. I'm honestly hesitant to keep writing because I'm scared of what'll happen in the second half of the volume and if it'll throw a major wrench in my plans.**

 **For now, I'll keep going on the path I had mapped out over the past two weeks.**

 **Also, I have rough sketches of the floor plans for the mansion on my tumblr and twitter if you're curious about the layout. The tag "my sketches" on tumblr will be the fastest way to find it. Once I figure out what is wrong with this site, I'll add the direct link to it but for now, my tumblr and twitter are: mayyuki2108**

 **Updates will be very sporadic and I apologize for that. I will try to keep it to a monthly update at the longest. At the earliest, it'll be a weekly update. I doubt (?) this story could drag out for too long since I have the gist written out already.**

 **Thanks for reading! Please review! (◕‿◕✿)**


	4. To whom it may concern (AN)

**To whom it may concern,**

 **I'm aware the story didn't even get past chapter 3, but in recent events from the latest volume, I want to take a step back from this story. I have a horrible track record with continuing stories as I lose interest halfway through. This is a story I** **refuse** **to abandon, but I honestly have no idea how to develop this next chapter. Honestly, after that, everything should be relatively easier.**

 **I'll probably hit up some people and ask them their opinions on the plot and on some of my ideas. I'm also trying to figure out how much I intend to pull from Volume 3 in terms of semblances revealed, plots revealed, etc. There is one thing I can promise with certainty: certain characters will still be alive in this story, don't worry.**

 **There are some other reasons, but I won't go into detail other than to say my confidence in writing has been greatly destroyed. I will try to regain that confidence through various one-shots from the fandoms that I am into in hopes of resuming this and my other fanfic.**

 **Until then, this story is on an indefinite hiatus. I may or may not delete the story as I go back and edit these three chapters.**

 **Signing off,**

 **May Yuki**


End file.
